The Clairvoyant
by Frog-Wallet
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was a psychic who saw visions and saved innocents; there was no doubt about that. However, when everything is unraveled, he starts to doubt the fact he could save her, let alone love her... because she was going to die. SasuSaku, AU
1. Aquaintance

Two sooty blackbirds perched on the piece of wood rimming the tightly shut window, keeping a watchful gaze on what was inside. There, a young mother with beautiful black locks was holding a crying baby, its hands waving in the air, trying to feel the world it was born into. Mikoto, the mother, rocked the baby from side to side in an attempt to make her son calm and smile, cooing soft words of affection to him. As if he were on cue, the baby settled in the blue blanket enveloping his small, helpless form.

"There, there... you're a good boy."

Then, the door opened, revealing a handsome man in his mid-thirties, maybe even older. He shuffled into the room, his eyes settling on the plump form of his wife and the child in her arms. Hesitating slightly for a moment, he reached out his hands. Mikoto smiled and handed the child over, directing her husband on the proper way to cradle a baby—to wrap both of his arms comfortingly around the light form, gently but firmly to give it a sense of security.

"Mikoto, what should we name him?" he asked out of the blue, playing with one of the newborn's fingers. It laughed and kicked its legs inside of the wool blanket.

There was a plausible silence, until a smaller figure, ranging around five or six years old, piped up, "How about Sasuke?"

The two parents turned their attention to their first son, Itachi. He merely shrugged and hugged his stuffed animal tighter around his chest while observing his baby brother's movements. Ever since he was born, he was renowned for being observant, making him a prodigy in the prestigious Uchiha family tree.

Mikoto grinned, letting the name roll off her tongue. She liked the sound of it. "Fugaku, do you agree with the name?"

Fugaku grunted in response, shoving the newly dubbed Sasuke in his mother's arms for he began to cry again.

The blackbirds nodded to each other and flapped their wings, leaving the family in peace. However, they didn't depart unnoticed; Itachi had caught the good omens soaring into darkening night. Perhaps he, along with Sasuke, would be lucky or live a good life.

But what the prodigy failed to notice was a single crow with midnight-black feathers. It lighted down on the windowsill and squawked—a bad omen. Its single eye, the other permanently scratched out, held many dark emotions, ranging from hate to jealousy as it seemed to sneer at the two Uchiha brothers...

* * *

**The Clairvoyant**

"The unnatural things he was seeing were more of a curse than a useful ability."

**1. ****A****cquaintance**

* * *

_A harsh wind blew through the unstable home. Inside, the fireplace was burning with life, the red flame licking at the wood. Unfortunately, everything else appeared to be dead. Painted walls were chipped in many places and corners that gave the house a rigid shape had collected dust as well as cobwebs. The white door—the entrance—was barely intact, rocking on its cracking hinges. There was a hole in the middle, splinters of wood littering the ground like rays of sunshine. In addition, there was shattered glass and blood. The only thing that was in one piece was the clock that ticked quietly above the fireplace with a calendar. _

_Whoever wanted to get in the rickety home didn't even bother using the doorbell, but simply decided to use brute force. Someone had broken in._

_Heavy footsteps could be heard, a stream of curses aiding in emphasizing the intruder's size and strength. His face could not be seen, for it was concealed beneath a cotton black mask. The intentions the man held were also a mystery. Was he going to rob the inhabitant of the bone-chilling home? Was he someone sent to get an unpaid loan? Or, was he going to murder someone, most likely an innocent? It was hard to tell, for all of them seemed possible._

"_Come out, you little mouse!" he called out, as if he were trying to lure his prey out of its burrow. _

_A choked whimper rang out in response, followed by heavy breathing. The area around the antagonist's mouth moved as he smiled deviously. Just by making a subtle noise, he could probably predict where his target was hiding. Completely protected by leather boots, he kicked over a bookcase and proceeded with the couch._

"_Oh, come on! Come out and you won't have to get hurt, shall we?"_

_He grinned once more, hearing a muffled scream and sniffling. With a careful aim, he flipped over a table next to the previously fallen couch, revealing a small girl with brilliant orange hair tied into pigtails that were stuck over her head like a statue._

_The man's eyes held obvious disappointment and he stated, "Hm... just a kid. Whatever, this is better than nothing."_

_With that, he grabbed the screaming girl by her hair-_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his breath coming out in unsteady gasps. The tomato he was holding in his hand was now pulp and juice, trickling down his arm. The vision he saw was so vivid and so clear, as if he were really involved in it. It was unnerving, let alone _disturbing_. Reaching for the orange juice set on the table, he uncapped the top and took long gulps out of it.

"Sasuke, that is _unsanitary_," Itachi commented, grabbing the large carton out of his little brother's hands and set down their plates of egg and toast onto the dining table. "Perhaps you had a vision."

Visions were what Sasuke usually saw involuntarily at any time, whether it would be at school or home—practically anywhere. It was a special ability that he had, yet he wasn't sure where it came from. When he was six and Itachi was eleven years old, they both awakened individual gifts. He was then racked with terrible visions of innocents being abused or losing their lives. The two's parents could not do a thing, but just look at each other with something hidden in their eyes.

Those things were all he ever saw... and he _despised_ it. _'Why am I the one who has to see these things?' _he often thought to himself selfishly. He wanted to be normal; to just go to school and worry only about getting good grades. Instead, he had to put up with his supernatural ability and help civilians _anywhere_ in the Five Great Nations—Fire (which was where they resided), Water, Lightning, Earth, and Wind—as well as the other minor countries that bordered them.

It was Itachi's idea anyway. He had a ridiculous theory that if they saved as many as they could, then the number of visions that his brother saw would slowly grow more scarce, and ultimately stop them. Besides, Sasuke felt better when a life was snatched from the clutches of evil.

The only drawback was that he couldn't tell if it happened in the past, present, or maybe occurred in the future. There were times when the victim was dead in cold blood by the time they got to their aid.

"Was it in the past, present, or future?" Itachi questioned, piling his egg onto the toast and taking a bite out of the result of the cooking classes his mother gave him when he was ten. "Wasting unnecessary energy for something that occurred in the past isn't worth it. I'm exhausted from teleporting all the way to Stone City yesterday night."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the words that spilled out of his brother's mouth. At least _he_ didn't wake up in the middle of a night seeing people getting beaten. All he had to do was teleport like a good boy to their location via the details Sasuke described to him. To top it off, they had to waste precious time for homework and other activities just to save some stranger—meaning that they often had no money for food since they missed their part-time jobs. They didn't have parents to support them anymore.

The details of his parents being murdered in the kitchen by an unrecognizable figure always remained in the brother's heads, Sasuke's being more vivid since it was his vision that kicked in (during _Math_ _Class_, of all places). The only trait he could pick out was that the culprit had short hair. All he could do was watch; there was nothing he could do about it. Itachi was in a high school—on the other side of the city of Konoha.

Luckily, Itachi was eighteen so he was able to fend for his thirteen year-old relative. Giving up the luxurious home once belonging to Mikoto and Fugaku, they found an apartment in the hustle and bustle of Konoha. That was when they swore to help anyone in need—chances for finding their parent's murderers were better that way.

Today was no exception.

"I'm not sure..." Sasuke paused for a moment, mulling over Itachi's question. Pulling at his mind was an unknown force, trying to hand out a clue. The distant ticking of the clock sounded in his ears, whispering inaudible words. A few dismal seconds passed until something clicked into the Uchiha's head—of course! "There was a clock and a calendar... I believe the time was 7:32—in the morning on November 13, 2007..."

Itachi adjusted the watch on his wrist so he could see the proper time and read, "7:31 AM, 11/13/07. Your vision occurred one minute later—so it's the future. We'll use teleportation."

Sasuke nodded wearily and stood up from his seat to stand beside his brother who had his eyes shut. The bags under his eyes were prominent, but it was a price to pay to help his younger brother suppress his visions. It was safe to say that neither of them wanted their abilities—which were more of curses than of gifts.

"Describe the place," he commanded, concentrating as much as he could.

"Peeling white walls, a fireplace with a clock hanging on top of it, glass and blood on the wooden floors and an old white door sweeping on its hinges," Sasuke elaborated sufficiently.

Suddenly, the kitchen table in the cramped apartment slowly dissipated into a dark void. Sasuke felt his breakfast lurch in his stomach, despite the fact he had been through this many times. The cold sensation that ran down his back gave him the chills.

It lasted for a mere two seconds and the two psychic siblings were at their location. Without warning, Itachi grabbed his mini version and ran out the door. They were still a few seconds early for the event to occur. He ducked behind a shrub and observed the surroundings for the criminal. "Until he does exactly what is shown in your vision, don't attack."

As if on cue, the black-masked male made his way to the front steps. He grunted and rang the doorbell impatiently, waiting for the occupant to answer. He yelled with malice lacing his voice, "YOU OWE ME MONEY, MOUSE!"

When no one opened the tightly locked door, he bashed the door open with his foot, ignoring the blood that spattered on the ground as he did so. In hopes of trying to scare his victim out, he pulled out an ax from his person and smashed the window open. A sadistic laugh escaped from the confines of his throat and he proceeded to welcome himself in. This man was clearly an idiot, for he never bothered to clean the evidence up—not that it mattered in this situation anyway.

"Come out, you little mouse!" A shrill scream and a few thumps of the falling furniture were blatantly audible. Sasuke tensed, getting his muscles ready to run in and attack. He fingered the knife in his pocket, in case anything went wrong. The ax the man swung over his shoulder was sure to be a problem.

Behind him, Itachi felt his brother straighten up, a grim look on his trademark Uchiha face. The elder Uchiha smirked; the only time he could spend with his brother was when they were alleviating the poor News people of reporting unfortunate deaths. Other than that, they were so distant from each other, hardly ever catching a glimpse of each other during the school day.

Immediately, a scream, louder than before, burst through the air like an exploding balloon. Sasuke shot out from the cover of the greenery, Itachi at his heels. They dashed through the rickety door, the broken glass brunching under the soles of their shoes.

"Sasuke, make sure you don't kill him," the Weasel warned, "Leave the rest to the police. You don't want to take it too far."

"Aa," the reply was blunt.

Sasuke rushed towards his opponent, his axle kick to the legs meeting its mark. The man fell over along with his ax and the child. Tears were running down her face with fright at the sight of the feuding males. Itachi took her hand and led her away from them; she wasn't sure if he, along with the younger teen who arrived with him, were good or bad, so she kept fighting against the Uchiha's hold.

"We're not going to hurt you," Itachi soothed, watching as his smooth and silky voice won the little girl over. "What is your name?"

"Moegi..."

"Good. Moegi-san, head upstairs and hide. I'll tell you when it's safe."

She heeded his orders and ducked through the punches Sasuke delivered to Moegi's attacker to climb nimbly up the stairs. Moegi stumbled a couple or so steps, checking behind her to see if her saviors were okay. Then, she disappeared into her own room and hid in the closet among her toys.

Now that the child was safe, Itachi found catching the criminal off guard very interesting. A simple roundhouse kick to his side made him teeter to the side. Sasuke followed up with powerful punch to the stomach, more blood staining the exterior furnishings of the house. The intruder slid on the floor again.

If only had he given up right then and there, Itachi and Sasuke's lives would've been made easier. Too bad that life didn't always work as one wants it to; it was like a water snake which wriggles out of its captor's grasp time after time, out of control.

His white-gloved hand grasped the handle of the ax. He pulled his head back and laughed, "You two little boys think an elite like myself will lose from a couple of old-school karate moves? I know what people who dare to fight with no weapons are afraid of... _things that cut._ I, Yoshio, will cut you like wood, you hear?"

With that, he thrust the great weapon in front of him and beckoned for his challengers to make their moves first. Intimidation was the key here, so it seemed.

At this moment, the knife in Sasuke's pocket was the only option. It was measly compared to the size that of the shining ax, yet it was literally begging to be used. Giving into temptation (and the fact that it was the only option), he yanked his knife out of the pocket, flipping it open. The newly sharpened blade shone in the small slivers of sunlight.

And the two clashed.

Yoshio yelped when Sasuke launched his weapon down harshly into his shoulder. He doubled over in pain and allowed the mighty wood-slicing utensil to clatter onto the ground. A piercing pain rose in the raven-haired teen's hand, red liquid soaking his arm. By chance, the bastard managed to cut into his hand.

"Fuck," he muttered.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Itachi capture his adversary in a deadly headlock. His brother's obsidian eyes met his own as if to say, _'Finish him off. Careful, don't kill him.'_

Sasuke was happy to oblige; he rammed his bloody fist into Yoshio's face.

* * *

Itachi was too drained to offer a teleportation ride for his little brother to school, so the equally exhausted Sasuke had to take the train. As a pair, they had successfully managed to KO a wanted criminal in the city of Stone. After hastily calling the police (school was going to start _soon_), Yoshio's unconscious body was shoved into the back of a police car.

When they were questioned about how they found out that Moegi, a twelve year-old girl who was home alone, was in trouble, Itachi conjured a corny excuse that 'they happened to pass by'. Apparently, she was all alone at home and Yoshio was searching for her mother, who reported him for stalking her, for revenge.

The two Uchihas chose an oak tree with an unusually large trunk and disappeared—keeping their abilities a secret was a must; being targets of someone who wanted their 'gifts' would be ugly in the long run. Utilizing teleportation consumed energy at a rapid rate—which explained why he barely made it home in one piece to find a roll of bandage for Sasuke to wrap on his injured hand. It was a deep gash at the back of his hand, but he held back the hurt he felt.

_Scree..._

Welcoming new passengers, the train screeched to a halt. The crowd that waited at the eastern Konoha station was fairly small, yet a couple of elderly people left their seats and made their way off the public transportation vehicle. Sasuke took over a lukewarm red seat which formerly held a pregnant woman wearing black in hopes of covering her figure.

Out of the people who boarded a train, there were a couple of teens. He recognized some of them as the students of the same school he attended: The Konohagakure High School for the Gifted. One of them actually was in his class—and she was heading towards him. Well, not exactly...

The female took the empty seat next to him, holding her bag in her lap. Sasuke knew her as a classmate and a past fangirl—but that obsession with him lasted a mere month. Maybe she realized that there was too much competition for the talented Uchiha.

Anyway, the pink hair and green eyes were a dead giveaway. It was Haruno Sakura, acclaimed to have a penchant for healing. He often saw her working at the Nurse's Office after school, helping Tsunade, the school nurse, heal a bushel of students who were wounded after a rowdy game of soccer.

"Oh, hello Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted when saw the familiar black hair and eyes occupying the seat next to her.

"Hn," his response was icy. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, having forgotten she left her fangirling ways behind years ago. Unconsciously, his right hand adjusted his blue jacket as a way to settle himself—he blamed Itachi for the habit; the man always did that whenever Sasuke asked an awkward question ("Hey, Ita-nii... where do babies come from?").

Sakura's eyes scrutinized the reddening bandage on her neighbor's hand. _'What accident did he have?' _she thought to herself, scrambling to find bandages in her bag. _'I'm sure I packed some yesterday...'_

A soft object came in contact with her fingers. She grinned and turned to Sasuke. "Here, let me change that bandage of yours... it doesn't look like it was well-wrapped."

Little did she know that Itachi—a prodigy—did the job and _insulted_ him in the process. No matter how much Sasuke 'admired' his brother, he couldn't help but agree that it was a little loose. A prodigy can 'slip up' sometimes. Besides, it was getting soaked with blood already and he didn't want blood on his Calculus test which he hardly got to study for.

But when it was clear that _she _was the one who was to do the job, he tried snatched his hand away from her long fingers. Her iron grip tightened harder as she undid the bloody mass of white and rolled more a more sanitary bandage on his hand. "Sasuke-kun, you need stitches for this kind of wound! I would stitch it up here for you in the train, but I'm liable to screw up... so it's better if you stop by the Nurse when we get off."

"I don't need it."

"Then I'll drag you to Tsunade-sama. It may be embarrassing, but..."

To Sasuke, pride came over his pain. He unwillingly took the bait and stated, "I'm going by myself."

"Good."

In the crevices of her mind, Sakura slapped herself. She knew that meddling in Uchiha Sasuke's affairs was bad since he always seemed to be in a crabby mood. This time, her medical intuition called on her and it was only natural to worry for others. At least she convinced him to take his first trip to the Nurse. It was beyond her belief on how he could walk around with a wound that deep...

* * *

"Uchiha, you should be glad that I'm a certified medic," a sober Tsunade told him. "If not, you'd be rushed to the hospital in an ambulance; I'm not kidding."

Shaking his numb arm, Sasuke looked at the flawless stitches the Nurse made. The skin was nicely knit together and the flow of blood had stopped. Tsunade grabbed his arm and wrapped yet another roll of bandage over her handiwork, in case her patient decided to be stupid and reopen them.

Then, she faced her assistant, Sakura, and commanded her to write a slip as an excuse in case he was late for his class. She did as she was told and produced a piece of paper from inside Tsunade's desk, writing the details in fine lettering. Sasuke's acute hearing picked up the fast scratching of the pen pressing on the paper, meaning she was signing her name at the bottom.

"Here." She held the slip out to him. His finger brushed against her accidentally as he accepted it from her. He shrugged at the small blush she tried to hide by looking away and continued on his way to the homeroom, led by Hatake Kakashi. He was always late, his porn his sole companion.

Suddenly, pain overtook his battered mind, thrusting him into the bitter world of a vision.

_There he was again—the man who murdered Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku. His short hair was jet-black and his outfit consisted of the matching color. He seemed to be after someone, but the image was blurry. All that could be seen was the back of the murderer and nothing else. Everything was swirls of white and black, taunting. A silhouette of the supposed victim appeared like an apparition. _

_In a split second, the shadow exploded and red washed over everything in the vision: blood. It drowned the black and white as it slowly dripped down. Next, it covered a set of smooth hands, the right one stitched at the back; Sasuke's hands. A cackle erupted and a flurry of crows burst from the bloody bath, leaving black feathers behind. The man was now gone, and Sasuke was sitting there, crying with blood staining his fingertips and palm._

Heavy sweat covered Sasuke as he recovered from what he had seen. He had never seen a vision as gruesome and vile as the one he saw a few moments ago. For now, there was nothing that could be done; Itachi couldn't teleport to somewhere with blood enveloping the background. The psychic Uchiha was sure that it would return to haunt his dreams, unraveling the mystery slowly each time.

_The unnatural things he was seeing were more of a curse than a useful ability. _

Evading any incoming questions in the middle of the hallway, he walked calmly into the familiar classroom and took a seat in the corner. The other pupils were chatting happily and exchanging the answers to the Physics Homework given yesterday. A few daring ones threw paper airplanes and spitballs at each other. Kakashi hadn't arrived as expected, so he flipped the Calculus book open and began to study.

Throughout the study session, a voice in the clairvoyant's head continuously asked the same harrowing question: _"Why was he in the vision?"_

Sasuke had no answer.

* * *

**Comic Relief (I know it's not much, but bear with me) :)**

Sasuke: Itachi, where do babies come from?

Itachi: ...

Sasuke: Shisui-san said that they came from chickens!

Itachi: Shisui is an idiot.

Sasuke: Then where do babies come from?

Itachi: Babies come from HATRED.

**_A/N:_** Uh... I hope you enjoyed the story :) Sasuke being a psychic was the last thing on my mind until I had a wish that I could teleport XD Thus, this ridiculous story was born. I hope it wasn't too bad...

The question is, continue or discontinue?


	2. Bane

**The Clairvoyant**

"The unnatural things he was seeing were more of a curse than a useful ability."

**2. ****B****ane**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, please date me!" a mixture of fangirls chanted, crowding the poor boy's desk. Not long after he slipped into the classroom to study, they gathered around him in hopes of wooing the Uchiha. His ability wasn't the only gift that happened to be cursed—his _beautiful_ looks and smarts were too.

They shrank back as he shot them a glare and resumed rummaging through his notes. Sasuke was the type of guy who possessed enough brainpower to skip studying for tests, but it was a nice distraction, especially around now. 'Go away' he wanted to scream, knowing that it would simply fuel the fire in his fan's hearts. Anything he did would be deemed 'cool' and as much as he hated to admit it, he was practically defenseless—in front of harmless girls (unless one of them wanted to kill him for some extra reason).

He felt a bony hand behind him reaching to grab some of his hair and whirled around on instinct. During the times where he still resided in karate classes, he was taught to sense anyone coming up behind him. It wouldn't be good if a man wielding a weapon assaulted him at his blond spot.

The long, skinny fingers belonging to a deeply violet-eyed girl recoiled into an unstable fist, startled at the boy's reaction. Her face burst into a flurry of pink and red as she ran to her seat in embarrassment. A couple of her friends followed her and lessened the quantity of the people invading his personal privacy.

"Sasuke-kun, stop reading that book and let's skip class together," Karin, a girl whose hair was neat on one side and like a bombshell on the other, shoved her glasses up her nose in an attempt to be seductive.

"No, skip class with me!" a random feminine voice rang out, more following soon after.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't favor sluts like all of you!" The exclamation was made by a spiky brown-haired girl, Miyaka, wearing a tank top and a scrap of clothing one would call a 'skirt', if it weren't so short and exposed her unshaved legs.

A brilliant red-head by the name of Tayuya narrowed her eyes. Unlike the others, she was wearing baggy clothing suited for gang members. "What, so you're saying that you're not a whore, bitch?" she questioned in a threatening tone.

Before the feuding pair could lay a single finger on one another, the group around the Uchiha's desk was split in half. Never was Sasuke so glad to see a frustrated pink-haired girl shove them out of the way to create a path to her desk, inconveniently placed beside his. The fangirls whispered a couple of inaudible to each other and retreated to their corners and seats in the room.

"Yeah, that's right! Move outta the way!"

One grouchy Sakura was one nasty monster; the whole school was aware of that. There were rumors where she nearly KO'ed a group of perverted guys who were wolf-whistling behind her back. No one could blame her—every girl in the school, minus whoever liked that, admitted that they would do the same.

"Something's wrong," Sasuke inquired to Sakura, placing his notebook in its proper place in its bag. Since she was as smart as him, the conversation would be intelligent. Occasionally, the raven-haired male would hanker for a small talk where he wasn't treated like a god. Haruno Sakura would be the one to supply that for him.

Without turning her head in his direction to acknowledge him, she grasped her pink strands and yanked on them. Sasuke wasn't so sure if she knew who she was speaking to.

Sakura growled, "That stupid idiot! On his first day he breaks his leg climbing and jumping from tree to tree trying to be a _ninja_! Of all things, why a _ninja_? And while Tsunade-shishou is wrapping his leg in a bandage he shouts, 'Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I want to be the best ninja in the world!' FOR THE LOVE OF HOKAGE, THERE ISN'T A SINGLE NINJA IN KONOHA!"

The psychic smirked at her way of blowing off some steam: by babble. Perhaps she got it from her best friend, Ino, who sat in the front row along with a lazy genius, Shikamaru. Either way, it was useful.

From what she had spelt out for him, Sasuke deduced that this 'Uzumaki Naruto' was new. He sounded like a handful, not to mention idiotic and loud. The combination of the two was the type of personalities he hated the most in a person. In fact, he inwardly told himself that he wouldn't be surprised if the new addition to the class wore orange and looked like a jack o' lantern on Halloween.

_Crreak..._

The creaky door opened and a late Kakashi shuffled in, sticking the doorstop in the space between the door and the tiled floor. Today, he was a mere ten minutes late—a new record. The familiar orange book was not in his hand, though his silver hair was still in utter disarray and his mask intact as always. The whole class braced itself; something was coming and the possibility of it being the Apocalypse was pretty high. Kakashi never walked anywhere without his copy of _'Icha Icha Paradise'_.

"Hello, class!" he greeted cheerfully, though there was the same lazy tone meshed into it. "Today we're going to make a new friend!"

He sweat dropped when the whole class remained silent, contemplating what kind of person he or she would be. The girls squealed that the student would be a cool one like Sasuke, while the guys hoped for someone wimpy.

On the contrary, Sasuke wished that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Well, let's welcome him," Kakashi droned on, reverting back to his sluggish tone of voice. "Come in."

_Cricket, cricket..._

Crickets were chirping in the background as there was no response. Kakashi sighed; he should've listened to Tsunade when she caught him in the hallway and told him that the boy was a handful. His single eye, the other obscured by a headband bearing the symbol of Konoha (he wore it to hold back his hair), crinkled at the nurse's preposterous story of the ninja-influenced teen.

Just as the class was about to break out in roars of 'liar', 'scam', and 'I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich', feet hitting the tree near the open window positioned next to Sasuke could be heard. Sakura groaned and hid her face under the cover of her hands.

Sasuke barely had the time to register whatever was happening because a flash of orange, white, and metallic silver shot through the window and tackled the Clairvoyant to the ground, successfully knocking his desk over. It landed with a 'thud' one millimeter from Sakura.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! HOW THE HELL DID YOU CLIMB A TREE WITH CRUTCHES, YOU IDIOT!?" she berated the crippled Naruto. "AND IS IT NECESSARY TO JUMP ON SOMEONE WHO'S INNOCENT?! Sasuke doesn't _swing that way_, you know!"

'_Thanks for implying that I'm not gay,'_ the Uchiha thought sarcastically, rising up on his haunches to wipe the collected dust off his hands and clothing. Then he set his desk in its proper, upright position and sat there like nothing had happened. It took all his mental strength to resist the urge to bang his head on the desktop.

Speak of the devil; Sasuke's life couldn't get any worse.

"Um... that is the new pupil, Uzumaki Naruto, as Sakura brilliantly put it," Kakashi said while dodging a glare from Tsunade's apprentice, "Well, come to the front of the class and introduce yourself, Naruto."

"OKAY!" the blond enthusiastically answered and retrieved his crutches from the floor in the same lying position. Though it took a little while for him to steady himself, he finally made it to the front of the classroom by hopping like a bunny. Half of the students didn't see why he had to introduce himself; he already made a first impression on everyone which was a simple, 'Naruto is a total retard, possibly gay.'

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen and want to be a first-class ninja when I get older! If I can't be a ninja, then I want to be a taste tester for Ichiraku Ramen, the best ramen stand in all Konoha!"

Kakashi nodded and directed the interesting addition to the empty seat in front of a flustered Sasuke. From his pocket, he pulled out three schedules and handed them to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. "Sakura and Sasuke; the principal, Sarutobi-san, wanted you to help Naruto out. So he came to the decision of changing your schedule so it matches Naruto's exactly. Good luck."

This time, Sasuke banged his forehead against the flat, hard exterior of his desk. He had visions that occurred any time of the day and now, he had to deal with a first-class Dobe.

But there was this kind of energy radiating from Naruto he couldn't really put his finger on...

* * *

"Ah, man! I hate Math!" The voice of a disappointed Naruto rang throughout the hustling crowd of pupils and the occasional teacher. His bag full of textbooks was slung over his shoulder like that of a mailman's. Students would make sure that they were at least a few inches away from the crippled wonder, for he keeled over a couple of times already from the unbalanced weight.

"Dobe, you hate everything that helps you with your mental power," Sasuke commented. "No wonder why you're such an usuratonkachi." 'Dobe' was the primary nickname for Naruto, who dubbed him 'Teme' because he riled him up with grunts and insults. It was the so-called first step to their friendship.

"What did you say, Sasuke-teme?"

"Uh... hey, we're here," Sakura pointed out. Truth to be told, the Medic was a type of buffer between the two, and so the current conversation was immediately dropped. She gave both of them a smile and headed inside the class, Sasuke shoving a paranoid Naruto along.

Sakura chose the seat beside Ino and Tenten, her friends who also happened to have Math in the same block. In an instant, they were chatting about the latest gossip and the Calculus test that they were going to take.

Naruto called the desk in the corner of the back of the room, pushing his acquaintance in front of him. Sasuke's suspicions were raised when the teen in the orange jumpsuit insisted that he sit behind him. "I'm just going to check something," he had said.

He wanted to contemplate on this longer, but Kurenai-sensei waltzed into the room with a stack of test papers. "All right, class, today we're having a Calculus Test. Make sure only to have a pencil and eraser in front of you. If you cheat, I will know, so don't dare of thinking about it. The talking stops when I hand out the first test."

Groans from the people who forgot to study slowly dissipated into the air. They knew that cheating wasn't an available option; Kurenai always managed to find them. Sometimes she would keep quiet about it until she passed them back, some discovering big fat goose eggs on their paper.

"Hey, Teme, can I borrow a pencil? Mine just broke," Naruto whispered. Wordlessly, Sasuke chucked a black mechanical pencil at the Dobe's head. The Blond plucked it off the floor and gave him half a grin and half a glare.

Gracefully, Kurenai sauntered towards the first row of students, handing them the tests. She continued the pattern, finally stopping at Naruto and acknowledging him as an unprecedented learner. To the wannabe ninja's dismay, she gave him a copy of the test anyways just to see what he had learned at his old school.

And he left every question blank.

For Sasuke, the test was a breeze on a cheerful, visionless night. The same went for Sakura, except for the fact that she felt as if it were an afternoon without any patients to tend to. Despite the enormity of questions that were fired at them, they instantaneously finished it ten minutes prior to the end of class and handed it to a surprised Kurenai.

At that point, Sasuke grabbed the _Aeneid_, a book he borrowed at the school's library from within the deep darkness of his bag. It was fairly old, which was indicated with the tearing cover and yellowed pages or the former kids who got their hands on it never bothered to care for it.

He started to read the part where Pallas was slaughtered by Turnus when he heard Naruto sniffing the air like a curious puppy. The Ramen Addict reminded him a bit of Inuzuka Kiba who was in another class. His dog was the one who walked him to school and there were instances where he acted like one, smelling things out of the ordinary such as cooking pizza over a mile away.

Either way, it was annoying yet he had to stick it out. Talking wasn't allowed nor was he willing to confront Naruto since it wasn't his business at all. So he concentrated on Sakura sleeping soundly on top of her desk, pencil still in her steel grip.

As quickly as it came, Naruto stopped sniffing and skipped over to Kurenai, stumbling a little over her desk. Observing his test, she shook her head and shot him a disappointed look. He countered it with a scratch to his unruly head and a grin.

On his way back, he sniffed the air momentarily before regained his slightly hopping stride. Sasuke swore that he saw a flash of recognition shine in those blue eyes. If there was something the Uchiha was confident about, then it would be his sight. It caught any movement made by anyone—well, anyone he's seen so far.

He shook the eerie feeling off along with drifting thoughts of his earlier vision, the two supernatural things invading his mind like a plague, and continued on to Turnus taking Pallas' belt as a prize.

_RRRRING!_

The bell woke up and screamed that it was time for the transition to the cafeteria for lunch. As a couple of upset students handed their Calculus Tests in, Sasuke and Sakura waited for Naruto to shove the strap of his bag up his arm to his shoulder.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, could you go before us? I need to talk to Teme about the test and stuff," Naruto asked politely.

Sakura was happy to oblige. She nodded to Sasuke and ran out the door to catch Ino while Naruto rapped his remaining guide's knees, beckoning him to follow him. Growling in annoyance, he grudgingly scampered after the Dobe.

_He_ was supposed to be the one leading him, _not_ the other way around.

* * *

The strong scent of urine wafted towards Sasuke's nose and Naruto had to cover his own with a paper towel, hating the solution he made to evade rabid fangirls. At least in the boy's restroom, the girls couldn't find them. Unfortunately, the smell of 100 liters of sweat, dirty gym socks, and deodorant hit the two. Naruto especially was afraid that he would faint; he could smell a bit better than the average human yet not as well as Kiba.

Sasuke scrunched his nose up and snapped, "Make it quick, Dobe."

Naruto lifted the towel from his nose and replaced it with the pencil, inhaling deeply. The other entity across from him felt a cold shiver run down his spine; he made a mental note to give it away later, if he ever got it back. As long as it didn't touch him, he was fine.

"Yup, I know this scent anywhere!" Naruto shouted in pure delight.

Sasuke got into a standard Karate stance in case the strange idiot happened to do something inappropriate. He definitely didn't swing _that_ way.

"Sasuke-teme, you're a Clairvoyant, aren't you?" Naruto stated, wondering why the hell the teme was crouched into that particular position. A couple of reasons shifted through his mind searching for an explanation.

"Hn. Give me your reason," Sasuke demanded as he relaxed his tense shoulders.

Naruto dramatically got onto one knee and bowed in mock respect. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel of the Kyuubi demon, at your service."

"You're a demon," the psychic confirmed slowly. He was finding it hard to swallow. Naruto was practically the epitome of idiocy, but he was a container for a demon? The words didn't make sense at all. Heck, he wasn't sure why demons had humans as prisons anyway, let alone Dobes.

"Phew, your reaction's better compared the last teenage psychic girl I asked before. She hit me with a stick."

"..." Sasuke had no comment. So there were other psychics than him in the world. He'd never thought of that. And apparently, there were ones that were smart enough to hit the demon vessel with something degrading.

"Yup, she immediately thought that I was bad, since demons have the reputation of being very bad, and hit me square on the head. The poor girl went into the road and got ran over a car. It was too bad; she was cute too."

"...So you are saying that you are not bad."

"Bingo! You see, the demon world is split into good and bad ones. I, of course, am a good one. And we good demons, especially Kyuubi here," Naruto patted his stomach, "help psychics—for a price. Mine happens to be a fair one, too. All I ask is that you pay for ramen and you've got yourself a companion! We stick with our psychic friends for life, as long as they abide by the rule, and we can perform tasks depending on our psychic abilities!"

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow. "Depending on psychic abilites? So you can't help every psychic out there?"

"Nope, we can't. Each demon, whether they are good or bad, has a different power for aiding! Bad demons don't ever help anyone unless their heart is pure evil. But us good demons, we use different powers. In total, there are nine good demons named for the number of tails they have. There are also nine bad demons." For one so dim, Naruto seemed like he really knew what he was talking about. He could be smart when he wanted to.

He noted the expressionless Sasuke absorbing the info like plants and water.

"Hey, Teme, you must be wondering why I'm a vessel. Kyuubi used to be a bad demon, rampaging around in the forest and killing innocents, but he was sealed into me—someone with a good heart," Naruto paused to hit his chest proudly. "So Kyuubi became good. The same goes for his eight relatives. And the nine psychic people who sealed them into us died while doing it, which explains why we only help Clairvoyants 'cause we only react to their power."

In the topic of supernatural subjects, Naruto was more informed than Sasuke was. He should've known that they were more people out of the ordinary living their lives like him and Itachi; he would look into more with research on the Internet and Library—he needed return the _Aeneid _today. It was the due date.

"Teme, what's your power?" The Demon Holder was curious to see what kind of power Sasuke had just as he was thirsting for knowledge about Naruto's kind.

Suddenly, the familiar pain shot through his head. It felt as if an arrow was shot through his head at an incredible rate. An agonized grunt escaped from his tightly pursed lips. _'Another vision...'_ his mind alerted.

"Oi, Sasuke! What's happening?!"

The Uchiha had no time to reply; he was already deep in the vision world.

_There was a park filled with all kinds of kids playing tag and attempting the monkey bars. The sky was laden with fluffy clouds floating lazily in a blue sea of the atmosphere. _

_An innocent girl, not even half the size of the towering slide—more than seven feet—in front her, was standing all alone. Her head was very big in comparison to her stick-like body. Her eyes were wide and her nose was flat. She wasn't the picture of beauty at all and the sad expression on her face showed that she knew it. _

_Other kids scrambled around in a sandbox below, building all kinds castles and mountains. She looked so sad, watching them._

"_Can I play with you guys?" she called out. _

_They didn't even bother to spare her a glance as they animatedly answered, "No, you're too ugly."_

_She had enough. Climbing onto the slide, she shoved herself off the edge, landing in the hard cement beside the kids. They all screamed and ran to their parents as a bloody pool formed around her head._

_Without even feeling what it was like to grow up, she had committed suicide; all because she couldn't stand herself._

Upon waking up, Sasuke knew that he couldn't do a single thing about it, whether it was in the past, present, or the future. Itachi wasn't there at his side all the time and if anyone dared to leave the campus except during dismissal, they would be handed a detention and possibly a suspension. This was why he loathed his ability so much—the pain of others was too much to take.

A hand placed on his shoulder jolted him from his stupor. "Sasuke-teme, what the hell happened?"

Realizing that it was futile to avoid it, he murmured, "I had a vision."

"A vision," Naruto echoed. "What kind?"

In his career as a psychic aid, he had never encountered someone who could see visions. The idea was used so commonly in unrealistic movies that it was considered cliché by many. But he was confident that he could help this one. Maybe it was fate, because his power matched up with Sasuke's. _'We can be the best of the best!' _he thought as the puzzle put itself together.

"I see the deaths or anything of that sort that occurs with mainly innocents as the victim. It happens anywhere."

"I can help you, Teme! Really, I'm not joking!"

The faint dripping of a leaking pipe overhead sounded like a pencil dropping onto the ground as the bathroom fell silent. Holding back the will to puke from the mixture of stenches, Naruto grinned, extending his hand. Sasuke glanced hesitantly at the demon vessel's hand and his eyes. He was undeniably telling the truth and wasn't pulling his leg.

Slapping Naruto's hand away, Sasuke said, "Deal. But I'm not going to shake your hand, Dobe. Teens don't shake hands like that anymore unless they're idiots."

The Blond gawked at the insult and wailed, "SHUT UP, TEME!"

"Hn. Your power is?"

Forgetting whatever was rudely said to him, Naruto's eyes gleamed. "Kyuubi and I can suppress or amplify your power and energy! Though it takes some energy, we're able to send more visions to you or shrink the flow of visions in your battered, scarred head," he explained, completely oblivious to the twitching Uchiha. "And you can sleep soundly at night! Believe it or not, the bags under your eyes really show right now! It makes you look like a hag, not that I'm saying hags are bad or anything. Hehe, luckily for you, I have tons of energy so leave it to me!"

Sasuke raised his fist and brought it down to the babbling Naruto's head. His loud voice was equivalent to a hundred visions bombarding him a once. Besides, they had missed half of lunch with a ridiculous talk and pulling an Uchiha from his food would land one in a bad predicament.

He then grabbed the scruff of his partner's collar, dragging him out to the cafeteria's fresher air.

"Hey, remember the payment! Buy me some ramen, Sasuke-teme!"

"They don't serve ramen today. Its tomato soup or chicken noodle soup."

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

**_A/N:_** Wow, thanks for all the support you guys :D I think that this is the best story I've written so far XD Anyway, I'm not jumping into SasuSaku as many like to do. I'm going to take the relationship slow and add some friendship between Sasuke and Naruto as well. And as for Sasuke's vision, I AM NOT telling you that suicide is the answer to your problems. Really. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Remember that.

Thanks to: _spottedgecko (anon.), waveblader213, experiment15, Myaa-kun, MiMiSora4EVR23, MissDramalicious, LiNkInPaRkNaRuTo, Green Froggy of Death (anon.), NorthernLights25, CrimsonBlood101, Kurai hi,_ and _harunosakua_ for reviewing :)

Comments of all kinds are greatly appreciated. It is nice to hear some feedback from people who read my story.


End file.
